


Let me take care of you

by donutloverxo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You help Andy relax in the best way you know how.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Let me take care of you

Watching women spend thousands of dollars on trashy wedding dresses was one of your passions. Another benefit of watching say yes to the dress was you could get some ideas about buying your own wedding dress. If there will be a wedding at all... 

You had hoped you would spend Friday night drinking wine and spending quality time together but Andy seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He subtly shrugged your hands off when you tried to hug him from behind. He had been grumbling and grunting since he got home. Rejecting your offer to massage him, which you had hoped would progress into more things. 

“Fucking hell” you yelped hearing him curse.

Tentatively you craned your neck to look at him going through some papers, angrily scribbling something down. 

You immediately went back to looking at the TV screen. You didn’t love the idea of being on the receiving end of his anger. Well sometimes you did but not when he’s as angsty as today. You sneaked a few peeks at him every few seconds to see if he’s calmed down. 

He'd get obsessive when he couldn’t get a case right. You got tired of hearing him grumble curses under his breathe. He’s going to let you help him whether he likes it or not. 

“Hey why don’t you take a break” You asked your nervousness evident in your voice. 

He scoffed “And do what? Watch those stupid shows”

You felt a pang of hurt. You knew they were stupid and lacked any substance, he didn’t have to be so mean about it. “No we can watch anything you like”

“I’ve got work” he said gathering his papers and laptop to move to his office. Great you drove him away. 

You decided to leave him be for the time being, eating your feelings away with some ice cream. Putting your bowl in the sink you noticed an empty bottle of jack daniels. He managed to finish it all in just two days. Which was odd. 

You gave a couple of knocks on his office door before twisting the knob to open it. It was like entering a lions den. The air around him was tense, so was he. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting to look at his laptop, jaw clenched and shoulders strained. 

He finally looked up at you playing with the hem of your night shirt looking so vulnerable. He felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He was inconsiderate towards your feelings when you just wanted to spend time with him. You were the only one who would always be there for him and all he had done was push you away. 

“Come here” He invited you to sit in his lap.   
You obeyed like you always do, putting most of your weight on his thigh wrapping your arms around his neck. “What’s wrong baby?” you pouted knowing he’d never say no to your needy little eyes. 

“It’s...so many things” He sighed tracing your cheekbones. There was some solace in knowing that you’d never be wrong. Even if everything else was fucked up, even if the whole world seemed to be against him. He could always rely on you. “I shouldn’t have snapped earlier. I’m sorry honey” he gave your forehead a quick kiss “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

You smiled thinking of about a million things you could make him do. But right now you just needed one thing from him. 

You traced butterfly kisses down his neck, nuzzling his beard here and there. How you loved his beard. Especially when he ate you out. You would feel the burn of it for the whole day. It was glorious. 

You palmed him through his sweats tugging on his earlobe with your teeth. He groaned throwing his head back. His shoulders releasing some of the tension. 

“See this is the best way to relax. Get rid of stress you know?” you giggled at how much of a moaning mess he had become from the slightest touch from you. You stroked him in your hand while kissing him. His lips so soft, tongue so velvety against yours. 

You were about to kneel to give him a little blowie. But he stopped you pushing you up to sit on the desk in front of him. He rarely ever let you go down on him. Which was both a blessing and a curse. Like right now when you craved the weight of him on your tongue. 

“Andy come on” You whined as he rolled your panties down your legs tossing them somewhere.

“What was that?” He asked raising a brow. 

“Daddy can I please suck your cock?” You asked as nicely as you could though you knew what the answer would be. 

“The floors cold princess you’ll hurt your knees” he said kneeling between your legs. Pushing them apart to get a good look at your glistening cunt. 

“But you’re...” You were cut off by his mouth wrapping around your clit. Usually he’d take a while teasing you, making you beg before he dove in. If you didn’t know better you’d say he was the one who was impatient. 

You moaned as his fingers traced your folds while he licked and sucked on your clit. You tried not to move too much. His laptop and phone was right next to you. 

“Oh god Andy” You cried holding onto his head. You pushed your cunt into his mouth grinding against it. His beard rubbed against your thighs and heat in the most delicious way. Both soft and rough. 

If eating you out helps him get his mind off of things then so be it. He had you coming around his fingers in no time. 

He looked up at you his pupils blown wide. His cerulean blue eyes almost black. He wiped his mouth and beard with the back of his hand. Smirking up at you. You gulped hard. You were in for it tonight. 

Before you knew it he had you bent over his desk. Your ass grinding against his cock. He slapped it holding onto your hips to still you. 

“Let’s get this off of you” he said pulling up your night shirt. You shivered as your sensitive nipples brushed against the cool hardwood desk. You felt warmth surround you with Andys naked chest against your back almost hugging you. You felt his hot throbbing cock slowing pushing into you.   
He groaned in your hair as he bottomed out. “The things you do to me” He choked rutting into you. He’d planned on starting off soft and sensual, treating you like the queen you are, but he had very little patience left. 

You moaned at his words. Your cheek pressed against the desk, his hand groping your ass, his body caging you and trapping you. There was nothing you could do except take him. 

There was a time you were too shy to fuck with the lights on. Now you could hear the noises your cunt made swallowing him, his balls slapping against you and relished in them. 

“You’re being so good. Taking me so well” He praised you as he felt himself tipping over the edge. He wouldn’t last too long but there was no way he was coming before you. 

He rolled your clit between his fingers stroking the hood as he pounded into you. 

You screamed clenching around him. Trying to grind against him, to take more of him, but he wouldn’t let you. You released around his cock going completely limp. Most of the times, he would fuck you so well you’d pass out. You tried your best to keep your eyes open, to keep up with him. 

He wasn’t too far behind. Spilling into you dropping all of his weight on your back. 

He felt sober. His mind clear. He quickly got off of you when he felt you struggling for air. He sat back on his chair taking you with him. Cuddling you. The skin to skin contact soothed him, maybe better than the sex did. 

“So you ready?” You asked trying your best to hold in your cheeky grin. 

“Ready for what?” 

“Didn’t you say you were going to make it up to me?”

“I... Just did?” he asked confused. 

You gasped dramatically covering your mouth with your hands. “What? That wasn’t it!” 

“Well then what do you want?”

“I’m glad you asked”

Which is how you tricked him into watching over three hours of bad reality shows. You didn’t really watch most of them. You just ended up fucking on the couch. Which... well no complaints there. 

He’d roll his eyes at women fighting and throwing drinks at each others. But you knew that it was a good way to turn off his brain even if he won’t admit it. 

The day may have started off bad. But it ended on a good note just the way you planned. 

He would rarely ever share his problems with you. Which was hurtful but you were willing to give him space. For now you were content with making him happy anyway you can. 


End file.
